


Just Desserts

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten and Cameron attempt to bake a cake together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluffy fic of Camsten trying to bake a cake together. Is it probably a little cliche? Sure, but it's fluff so that kinda goes hand in hand, lol. But I think we could all use a little bit of Camsten fluff fic right now.

As Kirsten stares into her refrigerator, she suddenly hears a familiar knock at her front door that belongs to none other than Cameron Goodkin.

"Come in!" She calls out, as she grabs a carton of eggs out of the fridge and places them down on the counter.

Her co-worker strolls in, sporting his usual plaid shirt and a cheery smile on his face. He was rather surprised to find Kirsten in the kitchen, with her blonde hair pulled back into a neat bun, wearing a green apron. "Hey Stretch, whatcha up to?"

"Ever since I stitched that baker, I've had a terrible sweet tooth. So, I'm trying to make that cake recipe you sent me." She waves the printed out recipe as confirmation, then makes her way over to one of the cabinets.

The neuroscientist's eyes widen slightly in surprise. Cameron, ever the foodie, often sent Kirsten recipes he thought she might like, but up until this point, he was never sure if she ever even read them, let alone tried to make one. It made him happy to see she was doing so. "Mind if I help?"

Kirsten gave a nod. "There's an extra apron hanging inside the pantry."

Opening the door, he grabbed the item out of the pantry. Cameron then slipped it over his head and tied it around his waist. Looking down, he found that the apron read, "Caution: Hot Baker." He turns to Kirsten and raises an inquiring eyebrow. "It's Camille's." She explains.

They then gather all the remaining ingredients and put them on the counter top. Working as a team, they whip together the cake, though not without a few mishaps along the way. There's a lot of spilled flour and splattered batter scattered about the kitchen due to Kirsten's lack of cooking experience, but Cameron helps teach her.

Pouring the mixture into a baking pan, all there's left to do is cook it. Placing the cake into the oven, Kirsten lets out a relieved sigh of accomplishment. The closest thing she had ever done to cooking was making frozen waffles, so making a cake was rather satisfying. Cameron couldn't help but smile at seeing the blonde look so proud.

It was then he noticed something on her face."You got a little batter on your cheek." Cameron pointed out to Kirsten. He then mirrored the action on his own face to try and show her where it was.

"Did I get it?" She asked, missing the spot completely.

Cameron shakes his head. "Here let me." He takes his thumb and rubs it gently against her cheek, removing the batter. His fingers linger momentarily on her jawline before he eventually pulls his hand back and wipes off the batter onto a rag.

"Thanks." She answers briskly, suddenly avoiding making eye contact with him. Her skin still tingles slightly from his touch.

Cameron swears for a moment that she seems flustered, but he quickly writes of that notion and decides that the color on her cheeks is likely due to the heat from the oven and not from him.

While the cake is baking, sticking with the dessert topic, the duo occupies themselves with debating which ice cream flavor is best, as they clean up the mess in kitchen.

When it's finally done, the two both stand there in the kitchen, arms crossed and heads titled, staring at the lopsided cake that now is sitting on a plate on the counter.

"I think we did something wrong." Kirsten states, frowning slightly.

"It could be because we're wearing half of the flour that was intended for the recipe."

"Should we try it?" The blonde asks, looking over at him. He gives a mild shrug to convey, why not. "You first." She instructs.

Cameron cuts a piece and starts to bring it towards his lips, but just before taking a bite, he places it into her mouth instead. Kirsten's eyes widen slightly in surprise, but then starts chewing the cake. After a moment of contemplation, she gives her verdict. "It tastes better than it looks."

Cameron tilts his head slightly in surprise. "Really?" The disbelief in his voice is ever apparent as he cautiously glances at the cake once more. "Here." Kirsten picks up her fork and grabs a piece of the cake with it, then places into his mouth.

The brief realization Cameron makes that the two of them are feeding each other is quickly interrupted by the intensely bitter flavor of the cake on his tongue. He scrunches his face up then lets out a sharp cough. "I'm sorry Kirsten, but this is awful."

She tilts her head and smirks. "I know. But how else was I going to get you to try it too?"

Cameron chuckles and shakes his head. "That's quite the poker face you got there, Champ. Remind me to never play cards with you."

Grabbing the recipe off of the counter, he examines it trying to figure out where they had messed up. "Here's where we went wrong." Cameron says as he points at the upper right hand corner of the sheet of paper.

"It's say page 1 of 2. Part of the recipe is missing." Walking over to the printer, he finds that the culprit turns out to be that the printer had run out of paper and failed to print the last page.

Kirsten joins him beside the printer, crosses her arms and sighs. "Camille printed out a 15 page paper last night, she must have not refilled the tray."

He gives her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "If you still have that sweet tooth, I'll take you down to the bakery to get something. My treat."

Kirsten nods and grabs her jacket off the couch before heading over to the front door.

"Hey, aren't you going to throw that out?" Cameron asks, gesturing to the cake still sitting on the counter.

She shakes her head. "No, I'll leave it for Camille, who will no doubt be curious to try it. Let's just call it 'just desserts' for forgetting to fill the paper tray."

A snort of laughter escapes his mouth, he does not envy Camille right now. As he opens the door for her, they walk towards his car.

"So... Maybe we should do this again sometime?" Cameron ventures hopefully, staring down at the ground, his hands buried in his pockets. He's hoping that her first failed endeavor into cooking hasn't soured her wanting it give it another try. Despite the failure, cooking with Kirsten is the most fun he's ever had in the kitchen. Not to mention, he wants to see that proud accomplished smile of hers when she finally makes a dish that comes out well. She doesn't smile often, but that's been starting to change lately, they're slowly becoming more frequent, at least around him anyways.

Adjusting her jacket a bit, she turns to him and gives a small smile. "I'd like that."

Cameron can't hide the smile that spreads across his own face at her answer. He bobs his head up and down, "Good. Good."

That night, Cameron spends his evening researching more recipes online for them to try together. Never was he more excited to try a new recipe before.


End file.
